robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech Masters: Rolling Thunder
Robotech: Rolling Thunder is a four-issue series, part of Antarctic Press' Robotech comic series, which focuses on the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps after the Second Robotech War. It is the latest comic to focus the majority of its story on the characters and events of the Masters Saga. The squadron must deal with a rogue Master. It features the backup story Robotech: Tigercat in each issue. Plot summary Issue 1 Although the Second Robotech War is over, a rogue group of Masters continue to attack Earth settlements. They decimate Site-626, but the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps arrive, destroying several Bioroids, but are ordered to pull out. A mercenary arrives to recover them, but when Sterling sees a survivor, she heads into the fray to rescue her. Master Khane duels Sterling himself, killing the little girl, as he cannot stand weakness, and the mercenary leaves her behind to be captured by bioroids. Issue 2 Master Khane prepares to order her death when they discover that she has Zentraedi blood. Meanwhile, the 15th returns to FAR Point Echo and are reassigned by Marie Crystal, with Lt. Phillips leading the 14th ATAC Squadron‏‎ and Angelo leading the 23rd ATAC Squadron. Soon after, the bioroids return to their base in Nevada. Sterling faces Zentraedi DNA restabilization, turning her into a slave for Khane. They prepare for their next strike, while Grant and Nichols, who were on standby, prepare "Big Moe", a hybrid mecha. Issue 3 Sterling joins in the assault under the control of Khane. Recon Alpha-Six and Hunter Team prepare an ambush. The Directives force her to fight back, while the 23rd Squadron fights back. Dante shoots Sterling's bioroid, but she returns fire, forcing him to eject. The 14th and the Hawksabers arrive, and "Big Moe" provides fire support. Sterling rescues Lady Hikaru and stops the attack on the basis of following the Directives. Nichols and Grant then recon the base as Hikaru reports to Khane. He orders one of the directives erased. Issue 4 Col. Crystal leads an assault on the Maters' base, relying on recon from the team. During the ambush, Khane orders Hikaru to be replaced by Sterling while the 15th plans a rescue. Crystal then orders Skysaber to conduct an airstrike on the base. Khane orders Sterling to attack her teammates, which clears her programming and allows her to attack Khane, killing him with one of his own missiles. Nichols reveals that Dante's mecha had been remote-controlled in order to enrage her and stop the programming. Dana returns to her team mates, exclaiming her love for them. References Characters *Maj. Dana Sterling *Master Khane *Lt. Angelo Dante *Lt. Sean Phillips *Sgt. Bowie Grant *Sgt. Louie Nichols * Little Girl *Bill Tucson *Col. Marie Crystal *D'Garn *Lady Hikaru *Zor Prime (Mentioned only) Vessels and vehicles * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Tirolian Corvette * Salamander battloid * UEF VC-35 Thunderhawk * FA-109 Sylphid * Invid Shocktrooper (vision) * Big Moe *VF-8 Logan Others * Site-626 * Louie hacks into an EDF Satellite. *Khane's ultimate plan is to prevent the arrival of the Invid. *Louie quotes Star Wars in the second issue ("She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts"), while Marie references the napalm scene in Apocalypse Now in issue four. *The Zentraedi Directives are based off Asimov's Three Laws. * The VF-8 Logan appears to be built differently, resembling a VF-1 more closely in guardian mode and resembling an Alpha fighter in jet-mode. Category:Comics Category:Antarctic Press Comics Category:Comic series